Welcome Home
by ChocoGraham
Summary: It's been awhile since they meet each other once again in a likely special holiday, one that we all remember and cherish on this very day along with certain people celebrating this occasion together. Sequel to Meeting Someone at Wardington. Enjoy!


**Welcome Home**

**Summary: **It's been awhile since they meet each other once again in a likely special holiday, one that we all remember and cherish on this very day along with certain people celebrating this occasion together.

**Sequel to Meeting Someone at Wardington**

**Pairings:**

Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki

Alice Gehabich and Shun Kazami and other characters will debut this task

**Author's Note:** Guys, This is only a one shot story, still counting the part that I left you guys inwarded from Mira and Ace meeting lastly from that story, so think of this as a continuation of the said story_…*more likely what happen to Dan and Runo to kill the suspense*_.

So enjoy the holiday-special story girls and guys. **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! =)**

* * *

><p>"It sure was a great idea made by you to celebrate our reunion in your house for once." said Runo teasingly still grimace to the fact that her beloved didn't allow her to come to his house ever since he, along with his band travel abroad after some time now.<p>

"Sorry, I really can't help myself imagine you and the others going to my house without my permission, consider that I don't like assigning maids and bodyguards while I'm gone." said Dan and blew a rasp to his girlfriend much to Runo's annoyance right now.

"Sure and I'm not a celebrity who can't find some company for once to take care of your mansion." counter Runo back while both of them ascended the marble case stairs with Dan holding her right hand.

"I miss you Runo." with Dan hugging her in which she respond back hugging him back. Dan pulls himself back to see her loving features and caress her cheek. Dan slide his hand away that made Runo hold his both hands tightly.

"Me too Dan." she respond with her pecks his right cheek that made him blush a little.

"Alice told me that you we're having a blast at the boys at your café," said Dan and chuckles

"Well, I did want to find a replacement for you while you're away." and step forward upstairs.

"But no one can replace my perverted guitarist." as she turn her head and smiles at him back as she step another step on the staircase.

"Well, girls are gawking and flirting at me back then." and charge towards her and carry Runo in his arms

"But nothing replaces my tempered blue-haired girl." and grins before giving Runo soft kisses on her neck passionately with Runo turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck with Dan pressing her body to his warm chest.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been 3 months since they last met. They still have their ways to communicate while they're gone with Dan and the band making their comeback for their next album with Alice, being a nature she is, try her best to give her all to paint 'extraordinaire' paintings, put it in her perspective while Runo and the others are still at Wardington doing their routine as always, until the month of their favorite holiday has arrived.<strong>

"You sure are rough on me today, what's the big deal?" ask Runo while pulling herself and regain her composure.

Dan raise an eyebrow and grin "Well given that we haven't seen each other personally and Mr. Brown have given us a handful of practice for our comebacks along with that auction he tells us about really gives me the time to get a check back on you guys back then." said Dan with Runo following his back

"Yeah, Shun did tell me that you have your ways on handling your personal things for the donation your manager prepared to." agree Runo back

"Well, Mira and Baron is alright with that idea on surrendering their things for that, but Mr. Brown had force me to surrender my personal guitar, so that made the issue of me being selfish hot on the magazines, I successfully made Mr. Brown forgot to get my guitar…

"Because you threaten him that you will give him a hard hit on that…I know."

Dan grinned widely remembering that day "It's the same day that I gave up my set of goggles for the kid back at the place."

"Conceited, how sweet of you to give something other than the guitar to a kid. By the way, you didn't forget about bringing me a present, did you?"

"Why would I? It's Christmas and as your trusty boyfriend, I have a right to remember to give something to you…"

"Good because I prepare this special present just for you, well there's Alice, Baron, my parents, but still." said Runo while blushing

"Well, well, looks like you really adore me that much that you overthink too much on what present you will give to me. Hehehe." said Dan while laughing in victory and pleased by this latest news from his girlfriend.

Runo blush a little again while both of them stop on a certain door.

"First thing first, I needed to bathe myself before going to our party."

* * *

><p><strong>Runo and Alice talk a little about when and where will they decide to have their little party celebration for the early day before Christmas, like having a reunion of friends and family over sometime. It was Runo's decision to make it special for them so they prepare the decorations, food and other treats needed for the Christmas party.<strong>

"Runo, Could you wait for Alice while I'm taking my break? I can't wait to see my package she prepares for us while I get back…" he asks to Runo

"Well, I can't just barge in to your room. Sure." and smiles back at the guitarist.

"Huh, for once, you really know how to smile back at your boyfriend." and went to the bathroom next to Dan's room.

_*Oh so the master's bathroom is next to his bedroom.*_ recognizes Runo as she writes her notes on her mind. She wonders on why Dan would never want her and the others go to his place for once. She shrugs about it after, knowingly that it just a waste of time to think about that.

Then, she looks at the direction next to the bathroom in which is Dan's room.

"Hmm…I do wonder about what's inside of his room…." she murmurs to herself. Curiosity got the better of her all of the sudden, however,

"Well maybe I shouldn't…." Runo declared for being so insensitive and stupid for going to Dan's room suspiciously.

Few minutes later she thinks and traces her steps towards the room's door.

"Maybe just a little peek…" said Runo and giggles, taunted by her evil yet mocking tone.

_*Hehehe, I would expect Dan's room to be so filthy, stinks everywhere and garbage all over the place*_ thought Runo while imagining her said descriptions to his room.

Without a second doubt, she turn the doorknob and opens the door when

***Totally spotless and sparkles around the place***

"Gah! It's cleanlier than my house!" shouted Runo making sure that Dan didn't hear her on the other side.

She scans around the place seeing the orderliness and the aromatic smell around the room

"Huh, for a guitarist, He sure knows how to clean up his mess, for once…" she announce in defeat and sighs as she jumps herself on his bed, comfort and a mushy feeling she felt as she snuggles further around the pillow lying on his bed.

_*It smells like him…*_ she thought when a door next to his bed opens as Dan steps out with his bath towel covering his lower part of his body.

Simultaneously, Runo widen her eyes more as she saw this scene before her. Lucky for her, Dan didn't even glance at his other side as he went to his closet to get his clothes up.

But all bad things must come to an end….

"Almost there…" murmur Dan to himself as he reaches for the top drawer of the closet, as he manage to reach the knob above…

"Here we go!" he announce with the towel sloooowwwllly went down revealing his meat shaking underneath. Runo gasps a bit and covers her mouth as Dan reveals himself and his awesome naked glory.

"Hmmm…?" Dan thought after hearing a _'whisper'_ in the wind as he turn around with curiosity vibes in the air….Well….

That's when Dan slowly petrified himself, his body to a rock. Shame that is

"Gah!" They both shouted in chorus.

"What are you doing here?" Dan shouted backing up to his loving-behaved girlfriend of his.

Now his mind went (^%$%($%$($#$%$#^#&*&^ %^#$#(#$#%$^)$^! (please insert commas here)

"I'm sorry…I'm supper sorry…" she apologizes deeply to him until

Someone opens the main door

"Guys, I'm back and I brought the scented candles you wanted for Dan." said Alice merrily to them when she saw something very very very….unexpected and too early to misinterpret as the set of candles scattered on the floor

"Gahhh! They both shouted yet again

Alice saw them and couldn't say it to herself with Dan covering his meat as Runo look at herself who was bewildered in this very early love square situation…

"Dan….what are you trying to do?" asks Alice to Dan who cannot ignore and just leave this anymore and races towards him.

"Hey Alice." greeted Dan to the orange haired girl who was flustered and confused at the same time on how to explain this awkward yet momentous situation.

Knowing Alice, she would think about this situation like

**Runo Misaki**: The girl who can't be ready in this situation, the **victim**

**Dan Kuso**: A perverted boyfriend of her bestfriend trying to get a warm up for this, the **culprit**

"Uhh Alice...Let me explain this, it's not really…"

"It's not what you think Alice." stated Runo who was in between of them.

"It's not?" asks Alice and Dan to her.

"Yup." said Runo and grins before them, "But just in case…" and that's when something unexpected happens…

"Stay away from us you pervert!" shout Runo as she uses her bat she found earlier to smash Dan away from them, leaving him flying down to the open window.

_*Oh no, Poor Dan*_ as she glares back at Runo. Alice think about this and,

"Runo, He DIDN'T mean to do what I think he would do, wouldn't he?" asks Alice and looks at Runo who laughs nervously in return. She sighs and stares at the said open window where Dan made his way out thanks to Runo.

"I've seen enough." a figure said to the girls who look at him back. Shun was looking at them afar from the open main door and glares at them.

"I've never thought I would see the day…" Shun said while looking up to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry…" mumbles Runo to her teeth much to Shun's sharp senses when it comes to this.

"Funny, I'm not the one who you throw me at the window like that, Runo, yet you felt sorry for me?" he asks a question, well likely a statement that made Runo fell beyond her conscience after knowing fully that Dan didn't have plans for her in his bed (yet)

"Apologize. NOW." he stated and cross his arms, still eyeing Runo dangerously. Runo quickly went out of Dan's room leaving the two behind with Alice going for the door also.

Alice never sees Shun getting angry before…

"What's with the act?" asks Alice nervously still her eyes glued on the floor. Then Shun shuts the door and lock it making Alice gasps and looks at him as Shun smirks a little.

"Let's just have a little conversation, about the party…" he said and rubs his hair in his back in which Alice raises an eyebrow back…

"I know." said Alice as she gets something from her purse.

"That…" said Shun and charges and spin her around making Alice felt a little scared yet dizzy at the same time

"What are you…" but she stops her sentence abruptly as Shun lays her in Dan's bedroom. Shun was smirking more as he pinned her arms above her head.

"Let's just put the party issues aside, let us have our own party started." he said slyly in victory in which Alice,

_*I wonder what the real reason why she wanted Dan and Runo out was….*_

* * *

><p>"I'm really am sorry, truly I Am." said Baron to the two who shook their heads in disbelief.<p>

"Well you could at least wait for us to do the cooking…" state Mira carrying the burnt celebration cake in her hands.

"But I really wanted to show you guys that I'm helping too. I felt kind of ashamed as I only arrange some invitations only…" said Baron and looks at Ace who chuckles a bit and pats his shoulder.

"It's okay bro, Anyone makes mistakes besides, It's the time of the year where we could cheer some senses and care to anyone, right Baron?" said Ace and rubs on Baron's pink hair

"Hey! Cut it out! Says the man who can't even say the **three important words** to Mira." said Baron making the two glared at him back.

"Hey you guys!" said Dan approaching the three with Runo following him, blushing at the same time.

"What's with the oversized t-shirt?" asks Mira who looks at Dan from top to bottom.

"Well…I was planning to be fashionable for the party but…"

"I didn't see it! I swear!" said Runo as she hides herself from the front of the kitchen door.

"Huh….?" Baron, Mira and Ace said at the same time.

"You could at least wait for me at the door you little rascal." said Dan and glares at her from behind, still ignoring and angry at her for being so…so….insensitive.

"I didn't mean to throw you like that with the bat either, my defense mechanism just automatically activates when I see your **thing**…"

"Yeah right and you didn't **automatically** planning to forgive for our 'misunderstanding' if Shun didn't say it to your face." but all of his angry and disappointment vanish when Runo hugged him from behind suddenly.

"I'm so sorry…" and cried a little from his back.

Dan crosses his arms and trying his best to ignore her…

"What….?" Baron, Mira and Ace asks to themselves at the same time.

Dan sighs in defeat and turns around and hugs Runo as he kisses her temple.

"Apology accepted." and smiles reassuringly that everything will turn out fine.

Runo smiles a bit and hugs tightly at her beloved boyfriend back.

* * *

><p>"Well, I say all of you have a good time enjoying yourselves." said Mr. Misaki to them much to his daughter's boyfriend dismay.<p>

"Where's mom?" asks Runo to her father.

"Well, she'll be picking out some things before the party started. It wouldn't take too long." said Mr. Misaki as he lighten up the Christmas tree to begin their celebration. It was a delight to see considering the lights, gestures messages and the decorations twinkles along with the tall height of the tree shone above the scene.

"But we can start the party right? I mean we pretty much have everything here." said Ace as he looks the aged man.

"Hahaha…Funny actually, I guess you're right but it wouldn't be a party without the presents isn't it?" said Dan supporting Runo's father.

"Funny, I place my present to you under this tree." said Runo looking at the foot of the said Christmas tree.

"It was Alice who rearrange the presents, or so I heard from my source, Alice said the she places the presents aside from that spot." said Julie and looks at the ceiling.

"Speaking of her, Shouldn't she be here right now, consider that she also manage the visitors for the party to start?" asks Mira to her who shrugs her shoulders.

"She's with Shun now but I'm not really sure if they we're still there at Dan's room right now." said Runo and looks at Baron knowingly.

"Hold on, I got her number. Let me call her right now." said Baron and dialed her number as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Finally, alone with Alice at last, It's been a day past by since she confessed about what she really means to me. I felt happy and surprise but normally, I would show a small smile and not get too excited, well there's the part where she almost made me jump when she mention that she will celebrate the holidays with us thanks to Mr. Marukuro's permission.<p>

"Hmmm…" that's the only thing she manage to say as she rubbed Shun's back and played his hair with her free hand.

We we're kissing passionately awhile back and its making me turn on her. I have my genes stimulated and develop as we deepen our kiss with our bodies pressed with each other. I explore her mouth making her gasp a little. I smirk on that and lift her right leg and rub it at the same time. It's been awhile also that I try myself to control my urge to pin her for almost a week though the fact we parted our ways by months ago.

I wanted to make her realize that I needed her right now.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

Thank you cellphone for ruining the moment, did you just ignore the fact that I needed her right NOW, I'm not kidding about that.

"Shun?" she broke the kiss and try to pick her cellphone from her pocket.

I ignore those rings and try to reclaim her lips with mine but she tries her best to concentrate on that thing.

"Shun, just let me be." she said and peck her lips to me that made me sighs in defeat and wait for her to hang up.

"Okay Baron, We'll be right there." she said and listens carefully to her caller's note and put down her phone.

I smile knowingly and hold her waist firmly and kiss her neck. She giggles softly but…

"Shun, we should go, they're waiting for ahhh." she moaned as I suck her neck and eventually relaxes herself as we decided to continue our little-make-out-session. I brush her lips lightly and peck it when she looks at my eyes with longing as she wrapped her arms around my neck, turning me on, when.

***Knock* *Knock***

_*Damn! It's too soon!*_ he said and try his best to ignore the repeatedly knocks from the main door.

"Shun…its Julie." she said and looks at the door but I made her look at me and made her think that ignore her for just a minute.

"Shun…Maybe some other time?" she asks and frowns as she kisses his left cheek and try to stand up but I held her waist and try to pin her back in bed.

"Please, just a couple more minutes…"

"But…"

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* **

_*****__Damn it. Go away Julie!*_ he glares at the door but Alice stands up and held his hand.

"Let's just have the party with them for now okay." said Alice and opens the door revealing the grinning Julie before them

"Everyone is set for the party." squealed Julie and looks at the two with their hands holding and intertwine with each other.

"We know, Baron told us." Shun said still glaring at Julie who ruin the _'moment'_ they we're having a few minutes ago.

"I just need to represent the gifts while I'm at it. Could you guys…"

"Not at all, we're just going start dig up our food plates unto while we're having it. Go get the presents already! I'm dying here of knowing what present you gave me." pouted Julie and leans on the railings of the staircase.

"This won't take too long. I just hid them in the storage room. Be right back." Alice said and chirped happily to the said destination. As for Shun,

"And by we, I meant me and you." said Julie and grab his green shirt and yanked him away from Alice walking away.

Julie could swore that he heard him cursed his breath as they descended the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Together in these likely holidays, the announcer a.k.a Billy Gilbert a.k.a Julie's boyfriend started the beat and rhythm as the party getting a heap and a warm welcome along with the food, decorations and the games held by the MC Julie and Mira.<strong>

Then comes after that was the exchanging of gifts with the assistance of Alice of handing over the gifts to the designated persons who was labeled unto them and finally some remarks made by yours truly, Runo Misaki

"Guys, in my life I have never experience joy and ecstasy at the same time."

"Isn't joy and ecstasy the same thing?" asks Ace who probably earned some murderous glares from Runo's parents. He gulped and decided to listen for her part instead.

"When me and Alice always spent time doing some things, I always thought from time to time that this would be my most cherish thoughts and laughters we thought we could ever last ever since." that sentence made Alice giggles as she looks at Dan who looks at Runo in the middle of the stage.

"But one thing I can say before I ended up this message…" and glances back at Dan with the others smiling sweetly at her back.

"I couldn't say that this moment we have was the best holiday I spent upon, but much to say that I am happy no…I feel appreciated and delighted that I spent my time with everyone, my parents, my friends, my new friends and now the one that enter my life and make it go round…" she said and chuckles while wiping away the tears in her eyes.

Dan never had been so touch by his girlfriend's message until the one last part of her message making him flutter his chest open to let his _'roaming butterflies'_ spread for his feelings.

"Dan…."

It's official, he is literally doing some cartwheels and jump in joy when he will hear from Runo who,

"Thank you….for giving me this dress that I wanted. Yihee! I always knew you have the guts to buy me an imported dress from France."

Almost everyone, especially Dan literally dropped their jaws open, let alone as it dropped on the floor. Well so much for a special message from her.

Runo went down to the stage and run towards Dan and hugged him tightly.

"But thank you, for being with me all the time, with or without you here. I always admire and loved you always Dan. Thank you." whispers Runo is his left ear making him busted his opened chest widely as numerous explosions come by to flickers the feelings (in a metaphorical sense).

Dan hugged her back and said "Been here for you Runo always and been always." that made them have their moments of silence and time hugging.

* * *

><p>Shun, on the other hand, was now standing in the corner trying the stand up for his message.<p>

"So I figure you three are late at some point, Mr. Misaki said that you have some business to deal with." said Alice now knowingly about the issue between Dan's bandmates yet friends of his.

"Apparently, Mira and Ace have a catch-up for their romantic date dinner. Sorry about that Alice." said Baron and grinned back at the two who blushed at the same time.

"Let's just say, things always been the same to me, even things change and change from time to time, right Ace?" said Mira and holds his left hand, intertwine with her fingers. Ace grins a bit as he responded back by holding her hand and kisses her on the left cheek while caressing her face.

"So, then I guess, you're next in line for the next speech huh Alice?" asks Mira back to the orange haired girl who nodded in reply.

Then Shun started talking in front.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Okay go to go." said Shun and went down quickly but stopped as he gazes back at Alice who pouted at him for being so….straight-directed. He heaved a deep sigh then went back to the stage and breathes out.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope everyone enjoys this party we've work hard to. Okay got to go." said Shun and jump back downstairs when a certain lady figure materialized before him and escorts Shun back at the stage.

"Shun, please for me..." asks Alice and pouted innocently with Shun looks at her longingly and sighs before taking the spotlight.

"Merry Christ-"

"We know! Just get on with it!" said the irritable audiences along with Alice who cross her arms and looks at Shun at the back.

"I may not be a good speaker but I'm a good listener to what on my friend(s) account, a leaning shoulder from days to months after I met _'her'_ by my side. It's funny actually. I have never been as excited as Christmas was here right now, not until I finally got the chance to realize that I have friends and a family I have during those times. I'm just glad we're here together for the last time."

"Cheers to that young friend!"

"Same here!"

"Oh Shun…" said Alice and wipe a tear on her right eye.

"Together we have at last. Always and been until now. I'm happy. Happy yet eccentric to find the ones I really ever wanted not realizing until now, that and I am glad to say to all of you…." said Alice supporting Shun's message.

"Welcome home to you and us." Shun and Alice as the poppers supported with Dan and Mira started it while the others clank their drinks and exclaim "Happy Holidays!"

They celebrate once again with the door slammed open as the man and woman stood before them. It's like time stood still in that couple of minutes.

"Hey young'uns, care for me and my beloved to join your fun?" exclaimed and ask Mr. Okiru a.k.a Shun's grandfather a.k.a big trouble to the audience.

They gasped in surprise more when Mr. Okiru invited _'her'_ to the party.

**HELL TO THE WICKED! NO!**

"Oh my gosh! No way!" shrieked Runo in disbelief.

"It's Shun's grandfather's girlfriend!" almost all of them scream their lungs for that.

"Run!" shouted Shun as everyone panicked and hid themselves and their poor souls for protection leaving Dan's mansion vacant.

"Eek!"

"Ahhh!"

It's not a matter of minutes before the old couples disrupted their hardcore dancing on the hallway floor with their moves! 80's style!

**End =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hey guys, so far this would be another one-shot, I don't clarify facts about the part where the main couples should be. Oh well, can't blame you guys if you guys like overheading couples right now but I promise the incoming stories would be the mains now and no more secondary couples.

Oh and I am terribly sorry for not reviewing the stories so far. Please understand that I am a busy woman *with leisure time* but apparently doesn't spend time wisely. College can give you a drift back to aging already .. Really guys I'm sorry that I can't even have the time to browse your new or updated stories. I really am very conscious about this since this would be a task of a reviewer to support some stories I like and apparently, least of them like I totally forgot to review really hastily on my mind lately.

So tell me by private message if I didn't review on the chapters okay? I will do what I must as I hold responsibility of an author and a reviewer and a reader at the same time (I blame the schedules of my classes!) and anyhow affected my time to release this story as well. Christmas is like…over in the states. I promise I could repay you guys since I adore you guys fairly, I really treated you guys like acquaintances now =)

**Happy Holidays and a pleasant New Year to all!**

_*Gotta run too, don't ask, mob of angry tantrums of unconditional mother's love on me right now*_


End file.
